Escape from Fame
by Deviljho's Hatred
Summary: In an attempt to remember what it feels like to be a normal girl, Pyrrha with the help of her friends creates a disguised alter ego for the champion to use outside of Beacon. The freedom of being unrecognizable was a fantastic blessing until she was hit on by her oblivious blonde partner. Arkos.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: A Fresh Start!**

**A/N: Yo what's up my fellow RWBY fans? Deviljho's Hatred bringing you guys a new series I'm working on the side with Life of a Grimmborn (dat shameless plug) called Escape from Fame. I'll admit that this idea came to me in a dream and when I woke up, I decided to give it some thought. And after seeing RWBY Season 3 being confirmed by RT made me even more pumped to write this! I hope you all will enjoy this fun and lighthearted Arkos roller coaster ride with me! And just as a heads up, this story takes place post season 2.**

_**Disclaimer: RWBY is property of Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum, I do not own the series in any way.**_

**Chapter One: A Fresh Start**

Pyrrha knocked on the door to Team RWBY's dorm room with slight apprehension. Normally the Mistral Champion would be filled with casual confidence towards her fellow female friends but today she didn't come for a friendly visit. Rather she came with a request, a rather selfish one in her eyes. As she stood with her fist a hairs length away from the door, with a flourish the oaken door swung open as she was suddenly tackled by a red blur. The champion landed on the floor with a thud, hitting the back of her head in the process. Not the most painful experience as given her history of battles, she's been hit with much harder but it was still a mild annoyance as she let out a small groan and looked at what almost trampled over her. She saw the young leader Ruby Rose get up frantically and started shooting out apology after apology for knocking her over. Pyrrha allowed herself a smile of amusement as she waved off the girl's frantic apologies and got up from the floor.

"Again I'm so sorry Pyrrha!" The reaper said as she pressed her two index fingers together in nervousness. "I didn't expect you to be in front of the door. If I did I wouldn't have rushed so fast and I-"

"Ruby it's okay really." The champion said to ease the younger girl's worries. "Apology accepted."

Ruby sighed with relief as she pointed with her thumb down the hall in the other direction. "Well Pyrrha I'd love to stay here and chat but the cafeteria is serving cookies right now and they are calling my name!"

Before the cloaked girl could make a mad dash for the cafeteria, Pyrrha grabbed her by her hood right before she activated her speed semblance. "Wait! I…. I have a favor to ask you and your teammates!"

"Someone call for us?" Yang asked as she poked her head out of the door with the W and B of RWBY standing behind her.

Pyrrha nodded her head as Ruby turned around, her attention fully trained on the tournament winner. "What is it Pyrrha?"

"Can we… discuss this in your room?"

The leader nodded her head as she ushered her team and their plus one into their dorm.

"So what do you want from us champ?" Yang asked as she laid down on her bed.

Pyrrha fidgeted for a bit before strengthening her resolve towards her fellow huntresses in training. "I need you all to help me look like a normal girl!" she half said half shouted at the team.

This announcement took the girls of RWBY by surprise. This certainly was an odd request from the Mistral Champ. They all gave each over a collective glance before turning back to the red head

"May I ask why?" Blake asked breaking the sudden silence.

Pyrrha sighed as her eyes became downcast to the floor. "It's just… I want to go out in public and not be looked at as though I'm some sort of exotic animal at a zoo. Don't get me wrong, I'm proud of all my achievements as a fighter and huntress in training but I just wish that I could, even for just one day, go outside and not be asked for an autograph or ogled at. That isn't too much to ask is it?"

Weiss shook her head and stood up. "No it isn't and I'm gonna help you out personally!"

"Weiss, you're gonna help her?" Ruby asked with surprise.

The heiress nodded her head to her partner. "I know what its like to walk around as a social pariah. Being an heiress means you have to have numerous bodyguards guard you from all manners of things be they little or small. Because of that I hardly had any friends outside of my home in Atlas. So being that I know how Pyrrha feels, I'm gonna help her as best I can."

"Thank you very much Weiss." Pyrrha thanked as she shook the white haired girl's hand up and down. "You have no idea how much this means to me!"

"It's no problem Pyrrha, anything for a friend." Weiss smiled as she started to usher her teammates out of the dorm room. "Now shoo all of you!"

"Wha-?"

"Hey!"

"My book!"

The RWB of RWBY suddenly found themselves staring at their locked dorm room door that was slammed in their face. "The artist needs concentration to work!" Weiss said dramatically from the other side.

Blake grumbled as she started walking to the library, hoping the newest copy of Blood Gulch Blues wasn't checked out yet. Yang followed her partner to the library, having nothing better to do and no one to tease. Ruby however smiled as she ran towards the cafeteria to get her cookies. She was glad Weiss was starting to become more friendly this past year.

Meanwhile back with the heiress and the champion, they were going through an assortment of clothes and hats that Weiss had brought with her from her shopping trips at Vale. Normally the heiress's only choice in clothes would be colored white, but given her teammates giving her a rather supportive confidence boost by telling her she looked great in other colors too, she had taken upon herself to expand her wardrobe.

"Now the first thing we have to do is to change your hairstyle." Weiss started as she picked out a stylish dark green beret from her collection of hats.

Pyrrha gave a questioning look and ran her left hand through her ponytail. "What's wrong with my hairstyle?"

"It's instantly recognizable." Weiss said simply as she brought out a pair of blue jeans and glanced at Pyrrha before shaking her head. Blue didn't seem to be the champions color. "If you have that ponytail on you'll be spotted almost immediately. We need to try something new, may I suggest a braid?"

"If you think it will help." the champion said she she picked a shirt with a long V-Neck. Obviously a shirt of Yang's tastes, she placed the clothing down with a frown. The two browsed through the closet for the better part of half an hour before Weiss suddenly shouted.

'I got it!"

"Got what?" Pyrrha questioned.

"The perfect outfit!" Hiding the clothes behind her back, she ushered the taller girl out of the closet and placed her on a chair while undoing her ponytail. "Now before I let you get dressed in the outfit I picked out, let me just braid your hair."

"O-okay." Pyrrha said, slightly overwhelmed by the heiress's sudden energy.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

-An Hour Later-

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on out Pyrrha!" Weiss encouraged towards the bathroom door. The rest of Team RWBY had returned around ten minutes ago once the heiress had finished Pyrrha's braid and was getting annoyed at Blake's angry knocks about her book. They were all sitting down on chairs, as though it was some sort of fashion show with RWBY being the judges.

"A-Alright, here I come…" Pyrrha opened the door for her fellow females to gaze at her new outfit

The champion emerged from the bathroom and presented herself to the girls. Like Weiss had suggested, the girl's hair was in a braid that was slung over her left shoulder with a dark green beret on her head along with a small pair of fake glasses that sat upon her face. She wore a light brown turtleneck with a black long sleeved shirt underneath along with a darker brown skirt with black leggings and a pair of light brown boots to tie the whole outfit all together.

Ruby squealed with delight as she held up a sign that said 10 on it. Weiss did the same as did Blake. However Yang broken the mold by holding a sign that had a 7.8 and under it were the words 'Not enough cleavage showing'. The others glared at the yellow haired brawler as she laughed and pulled up a 10 as well. "Relax it was just a joke."

"Your outfit looks great!" Ruby gushed from her seat. "Weiss did a great job."

Pyrrha gave a small chuckle at the reaper's words. "That she did. And I am forever grateful to her for this opportunity she helped me obtain."

"Don't mention it." Weiss waved off. "Now go enjoy yourself."

"I'll do just that, thanks again!" With a wave goodbye, the newly disguised huntress left her fellow team's dorm excited at the prospect of being treated like a normal girl.

"Man Weiss, you did an awesome job dressing up Miss Cereal Box!" Yang said with a smile.

Weiss flipped her hair in an haughty manner. "Why of course, no one can match me in the fashion world when it comes to disguises!"

"How do you know so much about that?" Blake inquired from her seat.

Weiss waved off the cat faunus's question. "I used to go out to downtown Atlas disguised when I was younger, no big deal."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Pyrrha walked down the streets of Vale with a slight bounce to her step as the people passed by her, not even giving her a second glance. It was such a rush of excitement and relief not to be the center of attention every time she came to Vale. Her disguise was a complete success as she walked downtown with no one stopping her for autographs or picture or asking her to backhand them. That last one was always a weird request she got sometimes after a tournament, maybe it was exciting to some people to be struck by a famous person. While Pyrrha didn't judge anyone based on their personal ticks, she did find it strange that a person would willingly ask to be struck across the face.

'I wonder what I should do first?' she thought as she passed by a few shops. As if to answer her question, her stomach growled audibly to signal her she was running low on the food fuel her body needed. Looking around, her eyes fell on a newly opened coffee shop on the strip of the shopping district. "I suppose now is a good a time as any to eat."

Entering the new establishment, Pyrrha took a seat on one of the open stools and tapped her fingers against the table top as she waited for someone to serve her. A few minutes of waiting paid off as a brown haired woman wearing a neat outfit consisting of a white long sleeved blouse, a black skirt that came to her knees with black high heels walked up to the Mistral prodigy from behind the counter. "Hello miss and welcome to Cafe Aroma Mocha." she said politely. "My name is Hazel and I will be serving you today. How may I help you today?"

"Hello Hazel." Pyrrha responded. "What would you reccomend for a first time patron?"

Hazel smiled as she brought out a small menu and pointed to a few items. "Well most food critics seem to have fallen in love with our buttermilk scones and our coco latte is our most popular hot drink on the menu."

"I'll take three scones and a coco latte please."

"Excellent, I will have them to you shortly." Hazel walked to the kitchen to prepare Pyrrha's order.

The red head once again drummed her fingers on the fine mahogany wood countertop in boredom. 'It would be nice to have someone to chat to right about now.' she thought with a small sigh.

"Hey there good lookin, what's a pretty girl like you doing here all by yourself?" a voice to her right asked her in a suave-ish manner.

Pyrrha felt her whole body lock up in apprehension at the sound of the voice. 'It… It can't be!' Slowly turning around to appraise the voice who hit on her, her eyes widened in shock to see the same head of blonde hair and blue eyes that she had grown accustomed to seeing every morning. The same tall yet lanky figure that she sparred and trained with every night since the field trip to Forever Fall. Staring at the boy's winning yet 'flirty' smile, she only uttered one name in response to his bold, rather forward statement, her face red like her hair.

"Jaune!?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Chapter One: A Fresh Start- End**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: And that is it for the first chapter of this (hopefully) interesting story! I know the ending cliffhanger was a cliche but I don't care, i have a plan for this story's romantic plot and I'm sticking to it, cliches and all. Be sure to smash that review button if you liked this starting chapter and tell me what you think! Both positive and constructive criticism are welcome, blantant haters and flames are not. As always I hope you all have a wonderful day and I hope to see you all again for the next chapter of Escape from Fame! Adios amigos!**

**~Deviljho's Hatred**


	2. Chapter 2

**Escape from Fame Chapter Two: A Blessing in Disguise**

**A/N: Yo! What is happening everyone!? I'm back with another chapter of Escape from Fame for you all. Now I must say I was NOT expecting the swell of positivity I got from the first chapter. 12 reviews, and over 31 favorites and 50 followers in the course of a few days? Man I did not see that coming! Well I'm glad you all are enjoying this new fic of mine and I only hope you continue to do so as I continue.**

**Rouge black knight: yeah this will be a sweet yet funny and bumpy ride.**

**Gamer AlchemistZ: Thanks man! You're gonna see more very soon!**

**dracohalo117: Yes he is XD**

**TigerRaiken: And I will get you those 20 stat! LOL**

**Pathos: Yes there is!**

**KCNederLand: I see all of your points and i will work hard to improve. Thank you for the fair criticism my fellow author and yes, glasses Pyrrha is best Pyrrha.**

**XDANTE1: WELL HERE YA GO BUDDY!**

**The Phantom Scribe: Thanks man, I'll be on the look out for errors from now on.**

**LoveGLutton: SO YOU ASK, SO YOU SHALL RECEIVE!**

**PK2x4: I'll try harder to watch out for redundancies, thanks for pointing that out friend and now that I look at it, it does lol! Though in my head I think Pyrrha would look great in brown.**

**AfroThunda: Oh my god! I never thought I'd get a review from one of my RWBY fanfiction heroes! I'll write as hard and fast as I can to keep updates coming!**

**sdphantom10: Thanks, glad you are looking forward to it!**

**TheSib: Hopefully Comedy Gold paved with diamonds of hilarity!**

_**Disclaimer: Don't own it!**_

**Escape from Fame Chapter Two: A Blessing in Disguise**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Eh? Have we met before? No I think I would remember a pretty face like yours." Jaune said as he leaned on the counter and flashed another smile at the disguised Pyrrha.

'_You cannot be serious!'_ Pyrrha thought furiously. Was her blonde partner so dense, so dim, so… _idiotic_ that he did not recognize her voice? How cruel could the gods of Dust be to her? "I-I'm not that pretty…"

"I beg to differ." he said without missing a beat with his 'suave' tone. "So seeing as a beautiful girl like you knows my name, wanna go hit the town?" Jaune continued, his smile never leaving his face.

Before the disguised girl could answer the waitress Hazel had come back from the kitchen with Pyrrha's latte and scones. "Here you go miss- oh hello sir. Is this a friend of yours?"

"Ah ye- I mean no!" Pyrrha said a bit panicked. This whole situation was becoming a whole whirlwind for her. "No I have never met him before."

"I hope you aren't harassing this woman." Hazel said with a stern look. "We have a zero tolerance policy for any kind of misconduct here."

Jaune shook his head furiously with a red blush on his face as he waved his hands around in front of him. "Wh-What!/ No! No! No! You got it all wrong! Y-You see I was just- The thing is that-"

'_Oh boy.'_ The disguised champion thought with a shake of her head as she managed to compose herself before her blonde leader. "Oh don't worry." Pyrrha began to save face for her partner. "He was just asking me to accompany him for a walk around town and I was going to say yes but he caught me off guard with his boldness."

The look on the waitress's face softened as she gave a small smile. "Oh okay good. For a second there I thought we had a problem. Well here is your order miss. That will be seven lien."

Pyrrha took out her wallet inside her small red purse and gave the waitress her money before thanking her and leaving with Jaune in tow.

"Hey thanks for the save back there." Jaune thanked as the exited the cafe. "I probably would have made a fool of myself if you hadn't stepped in."

"It's no problem." Pyrrha waved off. "You would've done the same for me."

"Heh I guess so. So I guess I'll just leave you alone now." with that the blonde started to walk down the sidewalk away from the champion.

"Wait, didn't you want to take me out around town?"

This got Jaune's attention as he turned back around to face the girl. "Eh? You were serious about that? You sure you want me to hang out with you? I don't want to drag you down if you were doing something else."

That question struck a chord in Pyrrha. Did she want this? The idea of hanging out with Jaune while disguised seemed like a foolish move. But is revealing her identity any better? It might make things worst and create an air of awkwardness around them. Last thing she would want is to alienate her team. She let out a sigh she didn't know she was carrying and smiled at her partner.

"It's no problem at all. I'd love to hang out with you."

"Great! So where do you want to go… uh what's your name again?"

'_Oh no! Come on Pyrrha think! It can't be that hard to come up with a fake name can it?'_ Pyrrha wracked her brain quickly as possible to conceive a believable name. "N-Nicole… Nicole Pyre." she mentally slapped herself. "_Is that really the best I could come up with? If only I was as good at this stuff as I was good at fighting.'_

"Nicole huh? That's a nice name. Better than plain old Jaune." the blonde said with a small laugh.

Pyrrha shook her head at Jaune's claim. "I think it sounds very exotic. Much more unique than the boring names where I'm from."

"Really? Where are you from?"

'_Not again! Well I think I don't need to lie about this one. After all there are so many people is Mistral.'_

"Oh nowhere special. Just from Mistral."

Jaune's eyes lit up at hearing the kingdom's name. "Oh my partner in Beacon is from Mistral!"

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow at his statement. If she was gonna create a whole new persona, she would have to stick with the act. "Oh really? What's his name?"

"Her name actually. And It's Pyrrha Nikos. She's a really great partner and friend." Jaune said with a smile.

"You mean the tournament winner Pyrrha Nikos?"

The blonde nodded his head. "Yeah I take it she's even more famous other there than over here in Vale?"

Pyrrha nodded her head as she gave a small laugh. "You should've seen it. Back when she was over there she had people clammering all over her at her own house no less."

Although she told that part with a smile in truth it annoyed her to no end when she was trying to do her morning training. It was almost next to impossible to go on a simple morning jog let alone practice weapon training without all sorts of guys, and even some girls, throwing around date requests. They all knew how to play innocent but Pyrrha saw the glimmer they had in their eyes. A greedy hunger that would only be satisfied with the partnership of the young champion. If they could have the limelight shown on them for a moment, the people who tried to 'count' Pyrrha would sacrifice any expense on her much to her chagrin.

"Whoa. I had no idea she was THAT popular. Must be nice to have to endless admiration of everyone around you." The knight said as they continued down the street. "Hopefully I can be as famous as her when I become a hero!"

'Oh trust me, you'll regret it." Pyrrha muttered darkly to herself. It must be nice to be as blissfully ignorant of the burdens that come with fame as Jaune was. Not knowing how lonely it feels when people worship you.

"Huh what was that?"

"I said you'll regret not giving it your absolute best!" she said quickly to cover her tracks.

The knight bought her little cover up and continued walking until they both reached a comic book store called 'Heroes World'. "You don't mind if we make a quick stop here do you?"

"Not at all. You are a fan of comic books?"

Jaune gave a sheepish scratch behind his head and nodded. "Yeah, ever since I was a kid I always loved reading comic books about cool heroes and their quest to defeat the villains of the world. You could say it was another driving force for me to be a hero other than me being an Arc. Heh… You probably think I'm a dork don't you?"

Pyrrha shook her head in response. "No I think it's admirable if not a tiny bit amusing. I happen to be a fan of comic books myself."

Now this part she didn't need to lie about. Oh boy did she love a good comic book every now and again. The fantastic worlds people would create, the memorable characters, the sheer impactful story, the epic fights! Pyrrha loved comic books more than she would let anyone know. Her parents may have limited her time to view these 'distractions of her training' but she enjoyed every moment she could get with one. Jaune never knew but whenever he was out or when her teammates were fast asleep she would nab one of her partner's numerous issues of the famous X-Ray and Vav series and read it with a flashlight under her bed covers. Her favorite character was the lovable X-Ray and his super cool glasses. Her inner fangirling aside, she say a look of both disbelief and excitement on her partner's face at this piece of news.

"A girl who likes comic books!? Did I just step an alternate dimension where girls like nerdy things or something?"

"Like in X-Ray and Vav issue #55 when they had to fight their evil dimension versions of themselves and their friends?" Pyrrha quipped with a smile.

Jaune stood shell shocked for a moment as his companion's statement before kneeling to the woman before him. "I must be in heaven! Truly you are the angel us dorks have waited for!"

Pyrrha giggled into her hand at her partner's excitement and held out the door for him. "Shall we?"

"Let's." the knight said as he got up from the ground.

The inside of the comic book store was a nerd's paradise. Numerous graphic novels as far as the eye could see, along with collectables to buy, and a station to play Remnant: The Game. Throughout the store was many males, only males, looking around and purchasing goods to take home. All eyes turned to the door as they saw Jaune and the disguised Pyrrha walk in. Most of them became wide-eyed at the sight of an actual female coming into a comic book store. Pyrrha felt herself fidget at all the sudden attention.

"Um Jaune…?"

The blonde turned to his companion with a raised eyebrow. "Yes?"

"They're staring…" she said as she gave an uncomfortable glance to her surroundings.

Jaune laughed at the girl's worries. "Relax Nicole, they're probably more scared of you then you are of them."

Pyrrha had to stifle a laugh at that comment. Who knew that Jaune could actually be witty? "Well do they have the new X-Ray and Vav issue out yet?"

"I'm actually looking for the newest issue of Red vs Blue. They say that Tucker just discovered a whole alien armory!"

Hours passed as the knight and disguised spartan spent time at the shop. Soon dusk had approached the city as the sun began its slow descent into the horizon as the shattered moon began to appear in the sky. The two looked out to the window and saw the sky darkening.

"Oh man! The day's almost over." Jaune complained as he put back a comic he was interested in. "I gotta get back to Beacon."

"So soon? Well it was a fun day while it lasted."

"So um... hey I was kinda wondering..."

"Yes?"

Jaune fidgeted a bit as he looked a bit off to the side. "You wanna... maybe do this again sometime? "

_"He wants to meet again like this!? Oh no this isn't good! If I say yes I'll only be digging myself deeper in the lie but if I say no I'll feel terrible! Think Nikos, what's the best possible solution here!" _The Spartan wracked her brain for a quick answer but found herself stumped. Looking at her oblivious partner, her heart sank at the hopeful look he was giving her. Pyrrha put up a slightly forced smile as she nodded at Jaune. "Yeah sure we can. How does tomorrow at around 4:30 P.M sound? "

"Yes!" Jaune cheered with a fist pump. Realizing he did that openly, he quickly composed himself into his 'smooth' demeanor. "I mean cool. I'll see you around alright Nicole? "

"Okay, have a safe trip Jaune." She said as she turned the corner and walked down the street. Making sure Jaune was out of eyeshot, the champion quickly bolted to the long way around to get to the airdocks. "If I hurry up I can make the ship before Jaune!"

Thanks to her champion level training and conditioning, the young spartan managed to get into the Dustplane just as the last call was being announced. Quickly swiping her Scroll by the scanner the ship gave her the green light to enter a minute before the doors closed. As the door slowly slid closed Pyrrha could've sworn she saw a familiar blonde head of hair running towards the plane before the doors shut. '_I feel kinda bad.'_ the champion thought to herself as the plane slowly started its ascent into the sky. '_Maybe I should've held the door out for him until he got in.' _She shook her head at the thought. '_No, no. If he found out that "Nicole" went to Beacon, it would make things even more hectic and confusing.'_

Meanwhile back on land the unlucky knight groaned as he sat on a nearby bench. "Dang it… Guess this is payback from my luck for actually having a nice day with a girl who wasn't my mom or my sisters… Well nothing to do but wait for the next one."

Jaune let his thoughts drift to the fun day with the girl he hung out with. Certainly came as a surprise that she actually wanted to hang out with him but maybe his dad's advicee was finally paying off. Maybe he was just trying it on the wrong girls. Jaune just prayed to the mighty great lord Oum that nothing would screw this up

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Pyrrha paced around in her dorm room back and forth with nervousness guiding her every step. "Oh this is bad, this is so very very bad." she kept muttering to herself.

Ren and Nora looked on this scene with mixed reactions after their friend had explained the situation. Ren himself was wondering why Pyrrha was making this a bigger deal than it was while Nora being the girl she was, set out to make the champion look on the brighter side of the situation. Though it was getting increasingly harder to get to to listen to reason as she kept pacing around. Soon Nora had enough and lifted the redhead onto her bed and placed a supportive hand on her shoulder as Ren got up from his seat on his bed.

"Calm down Pyrrha." Ren said as he attempted to ease the young woman's worries. "So you met Jaune while disguised? This can be easily solved by just thinking things through carefully."

"What are you talking about Ren? This whole situations messed up because I said yes to him." Pyrrha lamented as she buried her face into her palms.

"Don't think of it like that. Think of this as an advantage."

"What do you mean?"

"It's simple." Ren began as he stood in front of Pyrrha. "You use this persona you created to your advantage. Get to know Jaune in a more intimate way then you could as the Pyrrha he knows."

"Renny's right!" Nora chirped from her side. "You go on dates with him undercover and find out what he likes and doesn't like and use that to get him to fall for normal Pyrrha!"

The warrior felt herself blush red at Nora's statement. "I-It's not a date! We're just hanging out together."

"With no one else around, talking to each other and having fun. I'm confused Ren, what part of that isn't considered a date?" The spunky ginger haired girl addressed her stoic partner.

Ren shrugged himself with a small smile on his lips. "I don't know Nora."

Nora gave a giggle at the sight of Pyrrha's pouting face due to their teasing. "Relax Pyrrha you can do this! Sweep Jauney off his feet and be the best fake girl you can be!"

The Mistral champ thanked the both of them for their advice and decided to take a shower to calm her nerves. She grabbed her nightwear from her drawers as well as a towel and entered the bathroom. As Pyrrha shed her disguise clothing she made mental note to hide them somewhere that Jaune would never look. Perhaps her underwear drawer would do? The blonde knight didn't seem like the type of man to search through a girl's unmentionables. Pyrrha let the warm water cascade over her body, allowing her body to unwind and loosen from the hidden anxiety she had while with Jaune. Allowing herself a few more moments to properly scrub herself clean with soap, the champion rinsed herself off and turned off the shower. After exiting the glass door of the shower and drying herself off she put on her nightgown and exited the bathroom only to see Jaune talking in an enthusiastic manner.

"Oh hello Jaune." she greeted as she closed the door behind her. "How was your day?"

Jaune gave a heartwarming smile to the his partner. "It was fantastic! I was just telling Ren and Nora about it."

"Jauney met some girl who wanted to give him a chance." Nora said as she gave a discrete wink to the red haired warrior.

"Her name's Nicole Pyre and she's so amazing!" Jaune mildly gushed with a smile. "I got another date with her tomorrow and I really can't wait to see her again."

Pyrrha gave a strained smile at his words. "That's great Jaune. Glad to see someone is getting to know the real you like we do."

"I think I should try to get her something to greet her with when I see her tomorrow!"

As Jaune planned away for his and "Nicole's" next date while getting advice from his two other teammates more so Nora than Ren, Pyrrha just let herself fall into her bed and drift off to sleep. If she was really gonna be doing what Nora and Ren had suggested then she was going to need a full night of rest. Just as she was drifting off to dreamland a shout of dismay from her partner awoke her again.

"Crap! I forgot to tell her where we should meet and get her number!"

Pyrrha made mental note to get another Scroll with a different number if she was going to continue this facade. Yet another task added in order to keep Jaune's mind away from "Nicoles's" true identity.

'_I just pray this won't get anymore complicated.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Two: A Blessing in DIsguise -End-**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: PHEW! And that wraps up that chapter! Sorry for the wait for this chapter but with me getting a new job, taking pharmacy tech. exams and my hectic schedule as of late, this chapter ran later than I had anticipated. Fear not though as I have finally entered the modern age and have obtained… *drumroll* a Smartphone! Now with this little baby I can update through the Google Docs app much more quickly than I could before! So with that in mind I can hopefully update much more frequently. So I hope you all loved this chapter as much as I loved writing it and drop a review if you want to as seeing you all telling me what you think is my drive to write. See you all next chapter and have a nice day!**

**`Deviljho's Hatred**


	3. Chapter 3

**Escape from Fame Chapter Three: ID Needed**

**A/N: Hi there guys! Deviljho's Hatred here with the long awaited chapter 3 of this popular fic. Sorry for the long ass wait but life had grown rather difficult with me and my time, pair that up with writer's block for nearly all my fics and work issues then it's a recipe for disaster for any individual. Luckily there was something to help revive my writing passion... and that was RWBY Volume 3 RTX Hype! So much info was shown and we're finally getting the Vytal Festival! So hopefully I can update this fic and my other RWBY fic before Volume 3 starts! Anyway enough of my personal ramblings, enjoy the chapter!**

**Gamer AlchemistZ: Hahaha yeah they will be! Thanks for reading! **

**dracohalo117: Noted, I'll be sure to take that into account **

**LoveGLutton: indeed :3**

**Guest: pissed? maybe Confused? Oh yeah**

**Pathos: sorry for the longer wait but I hope this makes up for it.**

**XDANTE1 : she will have to try hard my friend!**

**Cosmo camelia : thanks glad you enjoyed it. **

**Adam the Pyromancer: I will try my best!**

**MABFan11: I am!**

**AnimeVulpaGirl: I will!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. RWBY is owned by the late yet great Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.**_

**Escape from Fame Chapter Three: ID Needed **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Pyrrha sighed to herself as she entered the Dust Plane in her Nicole disguise to met Jaune once again. This was now their third meeting together after that fateful day on Vale. True to her memory she remembered to get a new Scroll for her Nicole persona and was sure that no contacts from her main device was transferred over as if Jaune saw that Nora was calling Nicole that would raise numerous questions. On the bright side she was getting to know Jaune more and more each day.

With every outing they had the boy would open up more and more to her, stuff that wouldn't normally come up in conversation in their friend group but seemed appropriate for a girl who he was trying to get close to. Often the stories were of escapades of him and his seven sisters to get her to laugh. Jaune was the middle child along with four older sisters and three younger ones. He told a story of how his eldest sister made him wear a dress when he was young to show off her fashion skills to their village.

The result was what you'd expect.

Though this would explain why Jaune had no qualms about running around in a dress after he found out of Pyrrha lacking a date.

His commitment to his word was another quality she loved about him. No matter how tough the task he would always face it head on regardless if victory was attainable so long as he gave his word to succeed.

'Now if only he could only put that conviction into Combat Class then maybe he'd win more often.' Although the boy had made great strides in his training, he still lost around seventy percent of his matches. A huge improvement of how he used to be but he still had a long road ahead of him.

As the plane landed in Vale to a stop, Pyrrha and many other passengers who were lost in their own thought all exited at once to get to their next destination .Pyrrha paid no mind to the other people bumping into her as they were all just trying to get to their destinations on time.

Being lost in thought, Pyrrha didn't even see the head of green hair smiling behind her and started moving to the lower levers of downtown Vale.

Said girl quickly creeped into an abandoned building after making sure she wasn't being followed. She slipped into a room with a dim light barely illuminating the room that had floorboards taken out and had rotting wallpaper peeling at the sides along with a dusty and rusted bed frame. Inside the room was a tall silver haired guy and a raven black haired woman with amber eyes both wearing the Haven Academy uniform, as was the emerald haired girl.

"About time you show up Emerald." The silver haired one said. "You're thirty minutes late and this place doesn't actually smell nice."

Emerald rolled her eyes and quirked an eyebrow at the older woman. "Sorry that my plane got delayed a bit. But why did we have to meet here of all places? Couldn't we just stay in Beacon to talk Cinder?"

The amber eyed woman gave a shake of her head. "There are too many open ears listening in Beacon Emerald. And I have the sinking suspicion that the professor Goodwitch is starting to connect dots that I'm not really a student."

"I still don't understand how she didn't recognize you before hand. I mean you look way too-"

Mercury stopped himself as he saw Cinder ignite her fist and bared it threateningly at him. "You finish that statement and I will make sure that the definition of the word unic in the dictionary is a picture of you!"

Coughing in his hand Mercury averted his gaze from the burning fist and turned to Emerald. "So did you discover anything new?"

"As a matter of fact I did. It seems that Pyrrha Nikos has decided to create some sort of alter ego disguise in order to go out in public without being noticed." Emerald began as she pulled out some photos from her back pocket, showing Pyrrha in her new disguise. "Furthermore it seems that this new disguise works a bit too well on her team's leader Jaune Arc as he is addressing her as 'Nicole' and has treated her to two dates with today being the third."

Cinder groaned as he shook her head. "Arc men, always daft morons unless you spell a situation out for them like some kind of slow child."

"Geniuses on the battlefield, idiots when it comes to common knowledge. You would think being around her for so long that he would notice it was her." Mercury said.

"Well it doesn't matter, what matters now is that we must find a way to break ties within the ranks of Beacon. Sowing the seeds of distrust between Team JNPR is much more realistic now that Nikos has created a disguise and has not told her 'trusted' leader. If this fact were to be shown it would create much needed distance between her and the Arc boy. Not enough for either one to defect but enough where we can sow much more suspicion and distrust." Cinder schemed with an evil smile.

Emerald nodded her head. "I would like to volunteer to help sow those seeds faster."

"Of course you would teacher's pet." The silver haired teen muttered.

Cinder ignored Mercury and raised an eyebrow at her. "And what exactly did you have in mind?"

"Simple, good old high school drama. If this relationship between Nikos and Arc were to continue its obvious that they would enter a romantic one thus strengthening their bond. I will go undercover and act as a 'rival' towards her and try to get Arc to fall for me. If successful then we will have driven a wedge between them."

Cinder nodded her head in understanding. "I see... Simple yet very effective. I like it. Okay Emerald your job until further notice is to seduce Jaune Arc and drive him and Pyrrha Nikos apart."

Emerald saluted her boss and gave a confident smile. "Understood I won't let you- EEK!"

Both Cinder and Mercury looked on in surprise as the tan skinned girl jumped up on the empty bed frame and stared in fear of a small mouse roaming through the floor by them. Cinder sighed and glared at the small rodent in the eyes. Perhaps sensing it's life was in danger the mouse fled out of the room to venture elsewhere.

However the older woman was unprepared for the sudden glomp from her female associate. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Cinder! That disgusting rodent was going to get me I just know he was!"

Mercury was trying his hardest not to burst out laughing at the scene of his partner in crime being scared of a tiny little mouse. He's seen her look a Grimm in the face and slash off it's head without any fear yet a tiny mouse just turns her into a prissy little schoolgirl.

"Are you serious right now Emerald? It was just a tiny mouse. I've seen you fight police, Grimm and security bots with no problem yet one rodent sends you into a panic? It's very ridiculous." Cinder said with a disapproving frown.

Emerald let go of her boss and frowned at her. "Who are you calling ridiculous? I might be afraid of disgusting rodents but what about your fear of professional figure skaters?"

Cinder shoved the girl in front of her and glared at her. "That is NOT a fear! I just don't trust the way they spin is all! Someone going that fast with bladed footwear could easily decapitate a person!"

"That example seems awfully personal." Mercury said suspiciously.

She waved him off and turned around in a huff. "I don't want to talk about it. Just get started with your mission Emerald. I expect you to have at least introduced yourself to him in front of Pyrrha Nikos by days end, understand?"

Once again the tan skinned girl saluted her boss and made her way to downtown Vale.

"So why are you afraid of figure skaters?" the silver haired teen foolishly asked his boss.

The glare that she sent him was one that came straight out of hell itself. "Unic."

That lone words was enough to get him to back off about the matter and cup his nads protectively as a passed by the scary woman.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"...And it turns out she had hid my onesie in the tallest tree so I wouldn't have it with me for Beacon but I showed her. Took me five hours and a lot of splinters but it was worth it to get my favorite pajamas back." Jaune recalled to the red haired girl next to him. The two of them were on their way to their usual hangout at the comic book store after they had met up in front of From Dust til Dawn. To make the walk there less silent Jaune had decided to regale Nicole with a tale from his past involving his eldest sister hiding his infamous onesie before he left for Beacon.

Pyrrha giggled a little at the story and at how proud he felt at retrieving his pjs from the highest tree in his village. "Sounds like it was a monumental task that involved much danger and epic training for you to overcome it."

"Easy there sarcastic I was still a bit untrained back then but now I bet I could slash a mountain in half if I really wanted to." he bragged as he started to flex his body in an overly macho way causing his companion to laugh once more.

"I will be sure to keep that in mind. Tell me when you're going to do it. I'd love to have a front row seat to the show."

"Haha I will, I will but until then it looks like we're here."

Both teens entered the comic book store to mild surprise as they saw a crowd of people who usually were not here walking all about in the store. The duo walked to the counter and got the manager's attention.

"Excuse me sir what's going on?" Pyrrha asked in a louder than usual voice to speak over the excited chatter around them.

The manager gave a point to a display area a few feet from them. From the looks of it, it seemed that some sort of game show was being set up around there as there was a man in his mid twenties standing by a podium reviewing flashcards as other men and women were at two sides of a red two person booth and a blue two person booth testing the buzzer buttons to make sure they were working. Above both booths were an electronic scoreboard along with a sign saying 'Vale Comic Book Trivia Contest' written in attention grabbing gold letters. "Some people had asked me a few days ago if they could set up a quiz show for their club here. They said they were advertising it for a while for a Vale location but didn't have a venue until i approved them and now we have a whole troupe of fellow nerds looking to show their stuff off in a trivia show."

"No way that's going on here? I thought that was limited to areas like Vacuo."

"That was the case but the people in charge of streaming this event decided to broaden their horizons and try to get more fans this way."

Jaune whistled as he looked around the set. Clearly a lot of effort was being put into this project. "So can anyone join in on this or is it a private affair?"

"It's a 10 Lien entrance fee if you want to compete." the manager explained. "All participants get one free comic book for entering regardless of winning or losing. Runner ups get a 100 Lien cash prize and the champions get a 250 Lien cash prize along with a small trophy. Personal ID is required for security reasons though. The last time someone entered the trivia show it was only to insult the people who enjoyed this hobby on stream at thousands of people"

Jaune's eyes lit up in excitement as he handed the older man his cash and his ID from Beacon. "Sign me up!"

"Someone's eager." he laughed as he deposited the Lien into the cash register and handed him a pass that was hung on a wrist bracelet. "What about you little lady? Care to test your knowledge with your friend over here? The contest is for duos after all."

Pyrrha felt a small bead of nervous sweat trickle down the back of her neck. The only ID she had on her was her normal Beacon Academy ID like Jaune. There's no way he could hand him the ID card without voices being raised at why the Mistral Champion is taking part in a comic trivia contest. "Oh darn. I forgot my ID at home. I'm sorry but I can't enter."

Jaune seemed to deflate at this news as he snapped his fingers. "Aw dang it. I was hoping you'd enter so we could show off our stuff."

'_Darn it Jaune why do you have to be so crushed at something like this?'_ Pyrrha groaned internally. '_I can't let him down, his hopes are high for this contest'_ the disguised spartan gave her companion a quick pat to the back and a reassuring smile. "Don't worry I'll just quickly head back home and get my ID."

"You'd really do that?" the knight asked hopefully.

"Of course. No sense in not entering and showing this crowd who the real nerds are around here." she then turned to the manager. "How long until the contest starts?"

He looked at his watch quickly. "Around two hours, you got plenty of time missy. Go on and get what you need."

Pyrrha nodded her head and gave a quick reassurance to her partner that she'd be back before the contest started as she left the doors of the shop.

Just as she left the shop she had bumped into a girl who was around half a head shorter than her with tanned skin, red eyes and green hair while wearing the Haven Academy uniform. No doubt she was one of the transfer students who were here for the upcoming Vytal Festival. The redhead offered the girl an apologetic smile and a helping hand up. "I'm sorry I didn't see you there."

The girl took her hand and was helped up back onto her feet. "Oh it's no problem I shouldn't have tried to go through the door so hastily. My name is Emerald Sustrai what's yours?"

"My name is Py- excuse me I meant Nicole Pyre." Pyrrha corrected herself before she blew her cover. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Emerald smiled as she pointed to the shop behind her. "So you signing up for the contest today?"

The Spartan gave a sigh of relief at Emerald not noticing her little slip up and nodded her head. "Yeah I am, just have to go and get my ID from home. Are you entering as well?"

"Yeah I figure a mental whooping of some wannabe nerds would be a nice day to spend my day. Though I wish I had someone to partner with. I suppose anyone would do though as long as they don't drag me down." she said with a small shrug. "Well come back soon. I hope we can match wits in the contest Nicole."

"I wish the same Emerald. See you soon." With that said the disguised girl ran off down the streets leaving the shorter girl to grin mischievously.

"See. You. Soon. Nikos."

Proceeding with the plan Emerald entered the building and sought out her target. After a bit of searching she found Mr. Tall, Blonde and Scraggly conversing with some of the shop regulars. Smiling she walked up to the blonde knight and gave a small tap to his shoulder, causing him to turn around.

"Hello there handsome what's your name?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whoa whoa whoa calm down there P-Money!" Yang said as she tried to calm down the girl calling her on her scroll. "Now explain why is it you decided to call me of all people of getting a fake ID. Do I really look like that type of girl?"

"Ruby told me about the time you went to a club for some reason and blew up the place." Pyrrha deadpanned on her end. "Someone of our age shouldn't be at adult clubs like that in the first place."

The line on the other end went silent for a bit. The champion could have sworn she heard Yang mutter something about Ruby being a traitor and a cookie bribe but she didn't pry. "Okay so I party hard every now and again but I don't have a fake ID to get into those places. All I do is flash my gauntlets and they let me in. And I don't mean my chest." Pyrrha could practically feel the wink on the other end of the scroll

"Well don't you know someone that can help me without disclosing my identity? Jaune is really looking forward to this and I don't want to disappoint him."

"Give me like fifteen minutes to get over there P-Money, I think I know just the guy who can help you with your troubles."

"Please hurry and thank you Yang." Pyrrha thanked before she hung up and sighed. Looking at the time, she saw that she had around an hour and a half left before the contest would begin. Deciding to kill some time Pyrrha opened up a game app on her scroll. Being the girl she was Pyrrha tended to be a perfectionist in many aspects without trying but when Nora and Ruby introduced her to a seemingly impossible game she was more than up to the challenge.

Yet this game seemed hell-bent on not letting her get past even the halfway point.

"I swear I WILL conquer you Flappy Nevermore!" she said with determination as she tapped her finger on the game to start it.

Fifteen minutes seemed to blow right past as Pyrrha grew more and more nettled as the chibi Grimm kept slamming into the small mountainsides due to her overshooting a click or undershooting it. Her Aura flared in intense focus as she tried and failed multiple times to get past the twenty mountain mark making some residents passing by her run away in fear.

Just as she was about to get past mountain number twenty, a sudden tap on her shoulder messed her up and caused the chibi Grimm to slam into the mountainside. Pyrrha violently turned around to the offending person as she closed the app on her scroll. "What!?" she yelled rather violently and out of character of her usual demeanor.

Yang retracted her hand in shock as she held up her hands in defense. "Whoa! Calm down P-Money! It's just me!"

Pyrrha's rage quickly subsided as a blush of embarrassment covered her face as she started to apologize profusely to her yellow haired friend.

Yang gave a quick wave off of her apologies. "Don't sweat it, I'm just surprised that you were getting all tournament level serious at a simple game like Flappy Nevermore. Did losing that much really rustle your feathers?"

Pyrrha groaned as she face palmed herself at the terrible pun while the buxom brawler laughter in response. "Can we please focus on the task at hand please?"

"Right, right. Okay P-Money hop on behind me and you'll get the item you desire."

Yang patted to the back of her motorcycle Bumblebee and tossed her a helmet with a flame design on it. The Spartan quickly placed her the protective gear on her head as she jumped on the back seat of the motorcycle and wrapped her arms around Yang's waist to keep her balance. Yang smiled as she revved up Bumblebee's engine and drove down the streets of Vale to their destination.

Pyrrha grew concerned as the sights around her started to change as they entered the seedy underbelly of downtown Vale. "Um Yang? Are you sure you know where we are going?" she yelled over the engine.

"Trust me! I know what I'm doing!"

The two girls soon found themselves in front of a club. Being the deceptive girl she was, Pyrrha connected the dots of Yang and the club. No doubt she must know someone important in the building.

Yang turned off the engine of her motorcycle and locked her helmet into place. "Shall we?" she asked as she did the same for Pyrrha's helmet.

The redhead nodded her head. "Let's."

As the girls approached the front door of the club, the two bouncers at the front suddenly ran inside the building and locked the door behind them. Yang gave a laugh as she brought out Ember Celica and turned to her friend. "You might want to cover your ears Pyrrha. This is going to get loud."

Not wanting to get in her friend's way or be caught in the crossfire, Pyrrha complied as she stepped back and covered her ears.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Junior! She's back! Again!" One of the bouncers yelled in panic towards their boss.

Junior felt a cold sweat run down his back as he grabbed the goon by the neck. "And you didn't let her in immediately!? What kind of idiot are you! She's gonna take that as an act of hostility and blow up the-!"

A huge explosion soon rocked the building as the front door suddenly burst through the dance floor, hitting one of the bouncers in the process as both him and the door slammed into a table.

"...Front door. Ugh why are all my men idiots?" Junior asked himself as he placed his hands in his palms with frustration.

"It's what you get for sending a man to do a woman's job." a girl clad in all white remarked as she kicked the door off of the unconscious bouncer. "Or whatever it is you can call these poor excuses for men."

A girl clad in all red nodded her head as she dragged the poor soul to a corner of the room. "Melanie is right you know."

"Quiet you two. Go and clean this up. I'll deal with Blondie." Junior said with a grimace as he saw Yang enter the dance floor with a new redheaded girl he hadn't seen before. He sighed as he got out of his position behind the bar as he just wanted to get this over with. "What do you want this time?"

"All business, I like it." Yang said with a clap of her hands. She placed a hand of Pyrrha's shoulders and brought her forward to the giant bear of a man. "This is my little friend Nicole Pyre. She needs a fake ID for reasons that won't be discussed or negotiated. We clear?"

Junior frowned at the younger girl. "And why exactly does she need this fake ID?"

Yang frowned herself in response as she pulled the man down to her eye level by the collar of his shirt. "I thought I was clear with what I just said. Now either you get her the item she wants or I will do everything in my power to burn your business to the ground."

"Alright! Alright! No need to go crazy!" Junior motioned for one of his men. "You! Get this girl a fake ID. Her name is Nicole Pyre and make it look as convincing as possible!"

"But boss I-"

"DO IT!"

Not wanting to incur the wrath of his boss, Yang, or both, the henchman quickly ran into a black room and shut the door behind him.

Junior sighed as he sat on a stool in relief. "Alright it's gonna take at least half an hour for it to be ready. After that can you just please leave me be Blondie? I'm up to my neck in debt because of you alone and I don't need you coming in every time and blowing up my place."

"Relax I'll leave you alone now." Yang said as she took a seat down on the bar much to the chagrin of the twins and Junior. "But until the ID is ready, why don't you get me a Strawberry Sunrise with the cute little umbrella in it?"

"Fine but you're paying for it." he looked at the redhead still standing around awkwardly as she gazed at her surroundings. "You drinking something or not?"

The loud voice shook Pyrrha from her thoughts as she shook her head. "Oh no don't mind me! I'll just sit here and wait for the ID to be ready." Taking a seat on the left side of the bar, Pyrrha sat down and looked at the time on her scroll.

As she tried to pass away time until her item was ready Pyrrha soon found herself surrounded on both sides by the two white and red dressed twins as they sat on both sides of her.

"So what is Pyrrha Nikos doing at a club and is trying to get a fake ID for?" The one in white said.

Pyrrha felt a cold shock run down her spine as she gave a surprised look to the girl on her left. She smiled nervously as she tried to play off her perspective query . "Wh-What? Pyrrha N-Nikos? Ahahaha... ah you must have me-"

The girl in red raised a hand to cut her off. "Stop. Unlike 99% of the idiots here Melanie and I are actually smart enough to see through disguises. Call it an instinct for being a bouncer as long as we have."

"Please don't tell anyone." Pyrrha said rather evenly but listening closely you could hear slight desperation on her voice. "I can't have the news getting hold of this. I'll never have another private moment in life again."

"Relax champion. We won't sell you out. Us girls gotta stick together right Milita?"

Militades nodded her head with a soft smile. "Of course. But it's only fair to tell us why you are doing this in the first place."

"It's a long story." The champion warned.

Melanie gave a look to her watch. "We still have about twenty minutes before your ID is ready so spill the juicy details."

Nodding her head, Pyrrha regaled her tale of why she wanted to create her alter ego and her accidental encounter with her crush. She was careful not to spill any details about her Team life along with any Beacon details.

Both twins smiled as they gave the Spartan knowing looks. "So this boy you are so hot about what makes him so special that a famous girl like you are head over heels for him?"

"The reason I became so interested in him was because he didn't know I was famous." She recalled fondly. "He just treated me like another person, another face in the crowd. Something I forgot about for quite the while. And when he did realize that I was famous, it was because I was a mascot of a cereal he enjoyed."

"What that terrible Pumpkin Pete's cereal?" Milita asked with a scrunched face. "Ugh if they're going to have celebrities on a cereal box at least make it taste good."

"I think their trying to do something about it. At least that's what they kept saying to me while I was sponsored by them."

As the three girls continued talking and Yang was still giving Junior the business, the door upstairs opened up as the lackey came down the stairs with a plastic card in hand. "Here you go Miss Pyre." he said as he handed the card to the redhead. Looking at the card Pyrrha saw that this looked incredibly authentic. It even had the holographic decal on it that all IDs needed.

"Wow if it wasn't for the fact that I knew it was faux I would have been utterly convinced." Pyrrha said with unintentional praise. "Thank you. What do I owe you?"

"It's complimentary ma'am. Mostly because if we tried to charge you your friend might get a bit angry at that."

"Damn straight!" Yang yelled as she got up from her seat. "Alright Nicole, I'll drive you to your comic book store now."

"Haven't you been drinking?" Pyrrha questioned as she pointed at the three empty glasses.

The brawler laughed as she patted her back. "Relax they were non-alcoholic. Now come on you and Vomit Boy have a contest to win!"

"Did she just say comic book store?" Junior asked but was promptly ignored as the two girls ran out of the club. He sighed as he picked up the glasses and washed them. "Why do the weird ones always enter my club?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks again Yang. I owe you for this." Pyrrha thanked her friend.

Yang smiled as she gave her friend a thumbs up. "No prob champ now go kick some nerdy ass in this contest. And don't worry I won't breathe a word about this to anyone."

The Spartan waved Yang goodbye as she drove off back to Beacon leaving her to enter the comic store once more. She walked up to the counter and got the attention of the manager. "Hello sir, I have my ID and the money."

The man smiled as she presented the necessary items. "Ah excellent. Now you have around half an hour before the contest starts so why don't you talk to the other contestants?"

She nodded her head and started to explore around the shop to find Jaune. After searching for a bit she found her leader talking to another contestant. A frown formed on her lips as she found it was a girl and judging by the way the both of them were smiling they seemed to be enjoying each others company. She walked up to the blonde knight and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey Jaune I'm back."

Jaune turned around and smiled at her. "Oh hey Nicole you made it!"

"Yeah same here." she turned to face the girl he was talking to, seeing that it was the same girl that she had bumped into earlier today. "Oh hello there. Emerald am I right?"

"That's my name don't wear it out." she said with a wink. "Well Jaune I enjoyed our little chat but I better find myself a partner. Hope to talk to you soon at Beacon."

"Yeah you too. See ya." he waved as the tan skinned girl left the duo to themselves. "She's nice."

"Seems so." Pyrrha said a bit dryly not that he noticed. "So let's go over some of our trivia to make sure we can take this contest."

Jaune nodded as the two found a table and started quizzing each other on comic book trivia. Not noticing Emerald as she gave a sly smirk to them.

'_Just you wait Pyrrha Nikos. Soon enough Jaune Arc will be putty in my hands.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Three: ID Needed -End-**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: And there you have it everyone! The contest will be the next chapter as Jaune and 'Nicole' show off their stuff. Expect many Rooster Teeth references and cameos next chapter as well go full nerd haha. Thanks for reading and drop a review if you liked it. As I said before I apologize for the wait for this chapter but now that my drive is back in full force expect more updates!**

**Also if there are any SAO fans around here I know a talented up and coming author that's been getting popular as of late called TheSib. Check him out if you want he has a great amount of talent.**

**Now that my unneeded shoutout is out of the way I hope you all have a good day or night and look forward to my next chapter!**

**Peace!**


End file.
